DG Mario
by lightsidesoul
Summary: this is the story of a man sent to another world to defend it from evil, this is the story of the gaurdians
1. Chapter 1

An: sorry if short, first story, point out mistakes(but don't b a dick) and review if you want to

^ (there's one now!)

disclaimer: Mario and all iterations belong to the Nintendo company

* * *

Zero POV

When I opened my eyes, I saw a man clad in red standing over me. "are you okay buddy?" he asked "That seemed like a nasty fall." I sat up slowly holding my head. "Yeah, where am I?" I asked getting a look around, there was a man that looked allot like the one who woke me up, but taller and clad in green, a woman in pink seemed to be hiding behind a woman in a similar yellow dress, I assumed they were royalty due to the crowns on their heads. "You are in the mushroom kingdom." said the man in red."my name is Mario." As I slowly started to get up I noticed my attire, a black cloak with a black t-shirt and pants. "Zero Akamura" I said "what about them" I said, gesturing to his friends. The one in green stepped forward "I'm Luigi, Mario's brother." the one in pink introduced herself as princess peach, while the one in yellow simply said "Hi I'm daisy."

Suddenly a loud voice called out: "IT'S BOWSER TIME!" then a large creature with a spiky shell flew in riding in a spherical vehicle that had a clown face on it. 'I must have hit my head harder than I thought' I thought. Then Peach screamed, Mario and Luigi got into fighting stances and Daisy just looked bored. "Not now Bowser! we have a guest!" Bowser than looked down at me and jumped down from his copter, landing in front of all of us. "BWAHAHAHAHA! Do you really think I care abo-Urk!" thats as far as he got before I hit him in the stomach, hard. "Sorry but you are making my head hurt more with that screaming." I stated as Bowser fell over.

Then a small creature in a blue robe rode in on a broom. It took one look and yelled "Your majesty!"Out of nowhere, She (judgeing from the voice of the strange creature pulled a wand from the robe it levitated Bowser back into his clown car. "you will pay for that you-" She stopped talking when She saw me. "Who are you?" She asked. "Zero Akamura, and you might want to put some ice on that guy, I hit him pretty hard." I stated cracking my knuckles. The wizard growled "you will pay for this you brat!" as it charged up a spell. "Kamick don't" said Bowser "He has spunk, and I would like to see how this works out." Kamick, releasing the spell grumbling "yes your majesty" and then they flew away. "that was fun" I said turning to see the bros and princesses with shocked expressions "what?"

* * *

there will be more if this is well received,

thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: well since there have been no hate comments i assume that this story is okay so here's another chapter. Again short, but what are ya gonna do?

* * *

Zero POV

"So your from another world, ?" asked peach. "yes, I am from a place where people are sent out to defend other worlds from danger." I said eating the pizza that a small man with a mushroom on his head gave me. "I was sent here to be a guardian of this world. Unfortunately, I have no place to stay." I sighed "is there a place in town i can stay? "Well after dealing with bowser so well you can stay at the castle for a while" said Peach.

I was about to thank her when another one of those mushroom guys came in. "your majesty your guests have arrived." he stated "Thank you Toadsworth, Zero, can you come with us? We would like you to meet some of Mario's friends." Peach asked. When she looked at him he was shuffling around in his cloak " what are you-?" Before she could finish the question, Zero pulled a large scythe out of his cloak, the scythe was as tall as he was (a little taller than Luigi) with a blade black as night, and a hilt that was pure white. "There it is!" shouted Zero, beginning to lean on the weapon. "I'm sorry what were you saying?" He asked, pulling something white out of his cloak, and covering it with his arms. When he looked up his hosts were once again shocked into silence. "Are we gonna end every conversation like that?" he asked,irritated.

* * *

I am going to post at least one more chapter after this, then wait to see how this story is received. I promise that the next chapter will be longer than the first two. please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: this is the last chapter i'll post without feedback, so please review

* * *

3rd POV

Meanwhile, in the courtyard a small group of people were waiting for their hosts to arrive. Suddenly Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy came into the courtyard. "hey everyone, it's great to see you again!" Mario happily stated. "Its great to see you again too Mario!" exclaimed a short pink creature. "everyone, I'd like to introduce you to a new friend of ours, Ze- hey were is he?" Mario asked. Suddenly, from behind a hedge, a cloaked figure stepped out, a scythe in one hand and a skull mask on his face. " _Hello, young ones_ " he said in deep voice. everyone looked at him for a second and then"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed jumping away from the cloaked figure. The figure the began to laugh, hard. He then reached up and removed the mask, reveling Zero who of corse was laughing.

"Sorry, but when your main weapon is a scythe, you **have** to do the reaper bit at least once." He said in his normal voice while leaning on his weapon. the first one to snap out of it was a sma- you know what, i'm too lazy to type out descriptions look them up. The first to snap out of the shock was Goombella, who stated, "So why are you here?" Zero arched his eyebrow "That was a little rude, you haven't even asked my name yet, it is Zero by the way." he said with a smirk as Goombella glared at him. she was about to say something when Mario jumped in "he is here because he foiled a kidnapping attempt by Bowser, single handed." Goombella had a skeptic look on her face, but could see Mario respected him so she dropped the subject "Well then my name is Goombella." "Pleasure," said Zero "I hope we can be friends despite the rocky start" Goombella still seemed skeptic but trusted Mario so she said "I hope so too" Zero smiled and said "Well I-" suddenly his eyes shot open and he looked at into the shadows and yelled "i see you hiding there! You cant hide from a guardian's eyes!" the group looked at him like he was crazy until the shadows by the wall seemed to darken until two beings came out "Marilyn! Beldam! What happened to you two?" shouted Vivian


End file.
